It's the way
by Oneturtledove
Summary: She's everything.


Disclaimer: Ya know what? They are mine. I make money off of them. You didn't believe me for one second, didja?

A/N: Another challenge. I tried to do something a little different with this one, so the tenses turned out kind of weird, but it's still readable, so I didn't fix it. If it really bothers you let me know and I will try to make it better.

* * *

It's the way she crinkles her nose up when she's confused. Sometimes her hands land on her hips and she tips her head to the side, depending on her level of amusement. A smile graces her lips and she sighs deeply, and he knows he's got her. Her tongue darts out for a brief second, and her smile begins to create dimples in her cheeks. And then she says his name, and as much as he's got her, she's got him too.

It's the way she runs next to him when he's frustrated. No words, no glances, just running with him. They hit the same stride and they could run for hours. Sometimes he wonders what she's thinking as her feet hit the pavement. Does her mind turn off like his does? Does it work on a little problem? Does music play in her head? Can she sense when he is slowing down or are they just that connected?

It's the way she giggles when she's not supposed to. She can be counted on to be stoic in any situation, and under the most amusing circumstances. But the moment he slips her a note during a meeting, she has to excuse herself. He never writes much; an inside joke or two and she's gone. Her eyes almost mist over with the effort of holding back her mirth and her mouth twitches in seizure-like motions. He would receive reprimands for the rest of his life just to hear her giggle.

It's the way she bumps shoulders with him while they walk. The height difference does mean that she is usually running her shoulder into his elbow, but that doesn't make any never mind. He knows why she does it and she knows that he knows, but neither one of them say anything. That's the way it's always been.

It's the way she smiles at him in the mirror when they stand at the sink and brush their teeth together. She's complained about having to share a room in a cockroach infested motel, he's teased about protecting her from the rats, and no matter how grumpy she is she still gives him that little smile.

It's the way her voice sounds at night when he calls to discuss philosophy. If he told her it was sultry she would never answer the phone again, so he just keeps his mouth shut on the matter. Her voice always calms him, soothing over his frustrations like a salve and planting his feet back on the ground. Her voice alone could save him.

It's the way her head rests on his shoulder while she sleeps on the plane. It's just there, and neither one reads anything into it when she wakes. Most of the time she stays that way during the whole flight, even when she is awake. There is something about being in the air that makes her more comfortable in her own skin. Braver and more relaxed, even though she hates flying.

It's the way her fingers thread through his on the hospital bed, gripping until they are one. Her hospital room or his, it doesn't matter. She is there and that is all that he wants. Her eyes light up as they meet his, despite the pain they have been through. She gives him an encouraging smile and he sends one right back. They are together. They are one.

It's the way she steals his sunflower seeds when he's not looking. He always finds out, but he lets her think that she's stealthy. There is something so intimate about the act, and if she knew he knew she wouldn't do it anymore. He watches out of the corner of his eye as she slips a few seeds from the bag and into her mouth. She works the seed from the hull and in probably the most ladylike way possible she spits the hull into the garbage can. He smiles, wondering when her taste changed from chocolate to seeds.

It's the way her hands slide around his waist on those rare occasions when they share a hug. She settles in below his chin and he breathes in her essence. Her body seems to disappear into his and he likes the idea of existing in one space with her. Sometimes she is smiling, sometimes she is crying, but either way, she is in his arms and he is home.

It's the way she tugs on his hand at 5 in the morning and begs him to come outside and watch the sunrise with her. She is playful and smiling and he often wonders what has gotten into her. She bats her eyes and makes faces until he finally gets off the couch and follows her up to his roof. Her eyes sparkle in the blue light of pre-dawn and she turns to him, confessing her love for the quiet of early morning when the beauty of a new day outweighs even the need for caffeine. Sometimes it's the only peace either one of them find.

It's the way their eyes meet across a crowded room, even when they aren't looking for each other. There is the instant lock, the intense gaze, and the intrigued winks before they go back to whatever they were doing before. Their eyes speak more than their mouths do and that is one of the safest and most comforting things he has ever felt.

It's the way she bursts into laughter suddenly, holding her stomach, covering her mouth and wiping her eyes. She often confesses that she doesn't know why she's laughing, but that's all the better. He loves that she can still laugh, no matter what happens. He hasn't ruined her, and as long as there is a hint of laughter, he knows she's safe.

It's the way her chin sticks out in defiance right before her emotions betray her and she begins to cry. It's a sign on independence and strength, but he loves to see it crumble. It's not because he is a sadist. It's because he wants her to feel things. Good and bad, he wants her to experience emotions, just to remind herself that it's okay. He hates when the case has been too long and she is getting numb around the edges. He loves her laughter, but he also loves when she lets herself cry.

She is his joy.  
She is his challenge.  
She is his strength.  
She is his motivation.  
She is his laughter.  
She is his sorrow.  
She is his muse.  
She is his obstacle.  
She is his partner.  
She is his best friend.  
She is his love.  
She is his everything.

* * *

"She's Everything" by Brad Paisley was the challenge song.


End file.
